Laparoscopic surgical procedures are becoming increasingly common as an alternative to open surgical procedures. Pain, hemorrhaging, and recovery time may be reduced when performing a laparoscopic surgical procedure versus an open surgical procedure. However, laparoscopic procedures can take longer to perform, which can increase the cost of performing the laparoscopic procedure and limit the amount of laparoscopic procedures that can be performed daily.
Suturing is a common method employed in surgeries to close tissue openings and secure synthetic objects to tissue, among other things. The suturing process is more challenging when being used in laparoscopic surgical procedures as there is a smaller space to work within and the degrees of movement that a surgeon is afforded is restricted as compared to open surgical procedures.